Salvation
by nazo no meikyuu
Summary: Light and L are trapped, confined in a small, dark space. With the entire headquarters on top of them, what will they do with themselves when they both find each other so attractive? Rating will change to M if people ask for sex scene :D LightxL, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Salvation: A Death Note Fanfiction

**(A/N So, I know I've taken a long time to update III, I'm having REAL trouble writing the next chapter. I'm working on it though. So I thought I may as well give you guys this – a little idea I've been hoarding for a while. Then inspiration struck, and here you go.**

**Now, please use your great imaginations to conjure a whole lead up story to this, or just pretend that these two could possibly get together this quickly. Ok? Ok.)**

**Warnings: Slightly OOC L/Light. D: I'm sorry guys, I just couldn't get it too work with the plot :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

Salvation

Light sat at the bright computer monitor, his sepia eyes weary from overuse. He quite literally ached for rest, but he refused L the satisfaction of seeing him out of control and in need of respite.

So he returned his focus to the screen, trying not to pay attention to the pale detective sitting next to him. Said detective was gazing up at the ceiling, but in Light's tired stupor, he did not realise that in actual fact, L was watching him from the corner of his eye.

It was late at night, a half-moon in the sky, and only a few stars could be seen twinkling through the large windows of the investigation headquarters. Light beamed down from the white bulbs hanging above their heads, and reflected from the chain that connected the two together, bouncing into Light's eyes, causing him even more discomfort.

Light was determined to catch Kira, but it was hard, very hard. Especially when he was forced to stay awake for three days on end.

_I could convince L to let me rest if I claim that my lack of sleep is affecting my performance, thus disabling the case. This is a legitimate reason as to why I should be allowed rest – uugh, this makes me sound like a child!_

Light rubbed his hand over his eyes. He couldn't ask for rest – his foolish pride wouldn't allow it.

"Light-kun, you look tired. Do you need sleep?" L's seemingly innocent voice drifted over to Light, a lullaby amidst his weariness. Despite his annoyance with the detective, he found his voice soothing, pleasant even, to listen to.

"No, thank you Ryuuzaki, I am fine."

Light looked up to see L had a crooked smile on his face, gazing at him, not bothering to try to hide it. It was a surprise for Light; he had never seen L smile before.

He liked it.

The smile softened L's face, and made him appear younger, more carefree even. It opened a different world up to Light – a world where L wasn't trying to convict him of mass murder. A world where the two could truly be friends.

Light opened his mouth to say something, something that would state the revelations of his recent epiphany, and call upon L to feel the same way. As he did so, he felt his chair wobble.

He halted, and looked down to see if the revolving feet of the chair had come loose. However, everything seemed to be in working order.

"Did you feel that, Ryuuzaki?" Light looked up at the detective, who was gripping his knees tightly.

"Light-kun-"His reply cut of as another tremor shook the floor. This one was stronger, and computers crashed to the floor, their screens shattering, sending shards of glass racing across the ground. L nearly fell off his chair, but managed to land on his feet before he hit the ground. L turned to see Light little more than halfway across the room, after his chair had shuddered and rolled under the force of the shaking.

"L, it's an earthquake!" Light stated the obvious, both of them knew what had happened.

"Are you alright Light-kun? There is no need to worry, this building can withstand tremors up to 8.0 according to the Richter scale, so we shall be fine. By the feel of it, that last one was only around 5.7, in other words, we are safe."

"I was not concerned for _myself_, Ryuuzaki" Light turned to look at the damage done to their work. "That is very inconvenient. I hope the rest of the taskforce are safe."

"I shall have Watari take you to your family once I am certain it is safe to venture outside. Until that time, we shall have to wait here."

As L finished speaking, a horrendous noise filled their ears, blocking out all other thought. It sounded as if the very Earth was tearing itself apart, yearning and hungry as its huge mouth gaped wide.

Light and L still stood a few meters apart as the walls of the building began to shake violently. They could feel the building actually swaying as the view of the stars from the windows shook and blurred. The panes of glass smashed, and more glass flew around the room. The feel of the shaking travelled through their very bodies, reverberating in the pit of their stomachs.

The floor upon which they stood caved in at the wall nearest to Light, breaking away from the wall and falling to make a deadly ramp.

Light could do nothing to stop his sudden descent. He fell and rolled off the edge, scrabbling to hold on. He could see L sliding towards him, tugged both by the chain and his desire to prevent Light from falling. His fingers mere inches from Lights when the teenager lost his grip on the jagged edge, and fell.

The last thing he saw before falling into darkness was the detective's onyx eyes, and the ceiling as it collapsed on top of him.

"L!"

* * *

><p>Light cracked his eyes open, yet he could hardly make anything out in the dim light. His eyes were drawn to a chink of illumination, no larger than a coin, situated somewhere on the ground. He followed the light with his eyes, only to find he could not see where it was coming from; he only knew it was there.<p>

He felt a heavy weight, nestled comfortably on top of him, and resting in the hollow of his neck. He could not quite make it out in the light, but it was definitely a person.

His eyes widened with horror as he realised the person wasn't breathing. He saw a particularly dark patch just at the bottom of his eye level, and realised it was the person's head – or namely, their hair. He lifted his fingers and ran them through the darkness, as all of a sudden, memories of what had happened flooded back to him.

_The building collapsing around them, falling into the dark, and the only one he had cared about for a long time reaching out to him, begging him, commanding him: "Don't let go!"_

_L…_

The person who was lying on top of him, not breathing, was L. L, the world's three greatest detectives, the infallible, mighty, mysterious L. He did not believe he was dead.

He couldn't be, because…

As if in reply to his very thoughts, L coughed a little and moved his head. He slowly, very slowly, rolled off Light, and landed on the dusty carpet next to him.

"L, are you alright?" Light breathed, glad beyond measure that the detective appeared to be unharmed.

"It seems I passed out Light-kun. My apologies."

" "I'm glad you're unhurt" " The genuine emotion in both their voices was surprising, more over by the fact that they had said the same thing, at the same time.

L gave Light a quizzical look, and sat up, climbing to his knees in preparation to stand, before promptly hitting his head on something sharp, large, and metal.

He dropped into a crouch next to Light, and put his hands on his knees, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, L began to make out his surroundings. It appeared that they were currently sitting in a small space made by the ceiling when it had landed on an angle against the walls from the floor below them.

Very likely, this was one of many pockets of space, however he estimated that the two were buried under the rest of the building, near the bottom of the pile, as the two floors that had been below them would have been crushed under the weight of the rest of the building.

That did not bode well for them.

"Ryuuzaki, we must get help."

"How do you propose we do that? We are likely buried under tons of brick and concrete; the city will have been devastated if even this building received such significant damage. Hundreds of people have likely already lost their lives, many more will have been injured much more then we have been. At the moment, we are not the priority on anyone's list, except our own." L's voice had returned to being flat and monotonous, mechanical is his matter-of-fact speech.

Light felt sick. There was hardly any room. At the highest, and least stable end of the space, there was enough space to kneel, and lengthwise, the space was perhaps a meter longer than they were. It was inevitable that claustrophobia would set in, but perhaps it wouldn't be as bad with L for company.

Their only source of fresh air was the hole that the little patch of light was coming from. They could survive, but not for long without water.

Leaving L in his tight crouch, Light looked around, trying to find some way to stabilize their surroundings. He dared not move anything, else he brought the building down on top of him, yet he continued to scan the area, hoping to find some salvation amongst the wreckage.

It was hopeless, there was nothing he could do to improve the situation. They had to wait, and trust that somehow, somewhere people were searching for them.

Attempting to find the best position in their cramped surroundings, he lay on his back with his hands on his stomach, looking at L still sitting where he had left him. He shivered as an icy wind blew through the small hole, his long clothing doing little to shut out the elements.

He could see that L was visibly shaking, his arms were wrapped around himself as he tried to remain apathetic, and collected.

"Ryuuzaki" Light murmured over the whistling of the wind, trying for the detective's attention.

"Ryuuzaki" Still, no reply.

"L!"

The detective whipped his head around, evidently having been pulled out of some daze by Light calling his name.

"Ryuuzaki, its cold, we-"He broke off as he realised what he was about to say: "We need to stay close at night, otherwise we will grow sick, which we simply cannot allow in this kind of situation."

L nodded. "Light-kun, call me L whilst we are down here, if you please."

Light's eyes widened a little, but he nodded none the less.

L scooted over to Light, fumbling around in the darkness. Light very nearly blushed as L's exploring fingers roamed over him, seeming to linger, but he pulled himself together – he refused to entertain such foolish fantasies.

Finally, L curled up against Light's side, their warmth mingling along with their breath.

Light too, turned onto his side so that their eyes were centimetres apart, gazing into the others depths.

Awkwardly, Light extended his arms around L, holding him tight, and pulling him close. It was a situation he had never imagined would happen, but he had to admit, he was enjoying it.

He banished such a morbid thought form his head immediately – they had to do this to survive!

"Light-kun is… very warm." L moved his head to listen to Light's heartbeat, and the teenager drew in a small breath at the contact. "Light-kun should sleep now; you were very tired just an hour ago."

"I don't think I want to now." Light replied with all honesty. He mentally smashed his head against the ground at the stupidity of what he had just said.

"Sleep Light-kun."

So as Light lay there, with L lying in his arms, he fell into slumber. His head drooped against L's, and the detective stayed a tight little ball against his side. He hoped, so desperately hoped, that they survived. More than that, he _refused _to let them die.

For L was a selfish creature, and he wanted this.

He wanted them to survive together.

**(A/N So yeah, kinda fluffly ^_^ What do you think? At the moment, this will have 3 parts. The rating shall remain 'T' unless I get death threats for an… ahem… 'intense' final chapter ;D**

**Thoughts? Ideas? Death threats? Click that little link thingum below, and you're all good**

**xoxox**

**nazo no meikyuu)**


	2. Chapter 2

Salvation: A Death Note Fanfiction

**(A/N School is a bitch, and that's all I'm going to say about that.**

**Thank you very much to **Trouble Cookie, MisaEyes**, **Zexionienzo**, **XxXShikiAndRimaXxX**, **In a silent night** and **Dragon77 **for reviewing the first chapter – you are all epic! A special mention to **In a silent night**, who subscribed to two of mah stories, me, AND reviewed – high five! You motivated me to get of my arse and work on all my stories, thanks.**

**Enjoy this chapter, I think you shall find it quite satisfying. ;) So LONG :O**

**Small, dark spaces FTW!)**

**Warning: Minor swearing, Sexual innuendo's and a kind of failure lemony lime thing – you know what yaoi is, don't you? ;)**

Salvation II

_He was alone in an endless cavern of darkness, completely isolated from everything and everyone. So absolute was the dark that he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. It was as if someone had placed a blindfold over his eyes, blotting out all light._

_He had no recollection of how he got here – all he remembered was falling and being trapped. He hated this place. He hated the feeling of dread he got whenever the invisible ceiling creaked, threatening to cave in. He hated the way he had to lie still, unable to move his body lest he hurt himself on the ragged black edges that he knew surrounded him. He hated the slowly growing smell on being trapped in such a dank and dirty place. He loved the fact that he was not alone._

_At the thought of another person, he tried to turn his head to see his companion whom he knew was lying next to him, even if he couldn't see him. _

_His head would not turn._

_Puzzled, he strained his muscles, trying to get a glimpse of his only friend, fast becoming panicked as he realised he could not move. He tried to calm down and work to find a solution, but in dreams, nothing goes to plan. _

_And in nightmares, your darkest thoughts fight you._

_The walls closed in around him as he struggled to make a sound, to call out to his friend who must be dead. He must be dead because he hadn't helped him._

_As the ceiling collapsed on top of him, he flung out his arm in a sudden burst of strength, and connected with something warm and soft._

_L…_

* * *

><p>Light sat straight up, a cold sweat coating his face and arms in the aftermath of his nightmare. His chest was heaving and his dirty clothes were soaked with perspiration. For a panicked moment, he thought he was still in his nightmare, before realising that he has woken.<p>

_What am I thinking? This _is _the nightmare._

He shook his head, tired and weary. Sleeping in these conditions was not restful in the least.

Light realised his fist was still tightly gripping the soft thing from his dream – _so, that part was real too._ It was a cylindrical object, and his hand fit around it comfortably. It was soft, and long as he found out by running his hand up it – whatever _it _was.

Through the fog of his only recently conscious mind, Light had yet to realise that he was touching not an object, but part of a person.

Abruptly, he stopped moving his hand as the thing twitched, and seemed to lengthen, straighten out and grow in his hand as its muscles clenched.

_Wait, what?_

Light dropped L's arm as soon as he realised what it was.

The detective gave an almost undetectable yawn, and stretched his arms out again, trying to release some stress from his body.

Light was surprised L had actually slept, albeit fitfully. Then again, according to the light that came in through the gap in the rubble surrounding them, this was their eighth day buried alive. In all that time, L had not slept, so he would have really needed a few hours of 'rest.'

In all honesty, neither of them were surprised that they had lasted such a long time. However, they had gotten lucky. They had no access to food, but in the corner of their small space, water trickled down from some unknown source, providing them with just enough hydration to survive. As he thought of the liquid, Light turned to find the water, intending to sate some of his thirst.

He couldn't see the leak.

"Hey, L" Light roused the raven haired man's attention: "Where's the water?"

He had been trying to maintain a calm composure, but his voice did sound very tired. He had accepted the fact that he may die, and he was prepared for it. However, he refused to leave the world like this. Dying was not an option.

L, being closer to the corner where said leak should be, rolled over to examine the rubble attempting to scout out their previous source of sustenance.

"It appears, Light-kun, that the water source has dried up, or has been depleted. In other words, we have no water." His voice would have sounded as monotonous as usual to any other person, but Light detected the undercurrent of frustration and worry he normally would have concealed so well.

Light could think of nothing useful to say. Nothing that could remedy the situation, or explain his growing appreciation for the detective who was lying mere inches away from him.

The last thing Light saw before sinking into a restless sleep each night, was L curled up next to him. With nothing else to look at in this bleak environment, Light looked at L, further appreciating his smooth, pale features, his messy black hair, and his apparent disdain for clothing.

In a way, Light envied L's careless, nearly sloppy appearance. No, sloppy wasn't the right word. Wild perhaps? Regardless, he did envy him. Throughout the course of Light's life, he had been expected to perform, to achieve perfection every time. This included his appearance.

He was bored because each day was the same; full of the same rules, expectations and conformities that seemed to dictate his life.

L was the exact opposite. He did what he want, when he wanted. He used his intellect to both help society, and alleviate his own boredom. L was allowed choice, and choice was something Light had wanted for a very long time.

It was for this reason that Light envied L, even if he did not consciously admit that fact.

Pulling himself back to the very real situation they were in, he looked with little hope at the still figure of the world's three greatest detectives. He turned to lie next to him again, pleased that they could at least pretend that L didn't think he was a mass murderer – until they got out of here at least.

Provided they _did _get out.

* * *

><p>It had been two more days since the water had run out. Both of the genii were reaching the limitations of their strength – although they were a good deal more determined than most people, they still needed water to survive.<p>

But even now they were not defeated. They both knew they could cope for two, perhaps three more days without water. If it got down to it, they would drink their own urine, even though they both knew that was something they should only do if the situation was absolutely critical. Even then, such a feat would be difficult to manoeuvre.

Light and L had not spoken in 24 hours, both were trying to conserve their energy.

L in particular was feeling depressed. He had not eaten sugar in 10 days, and his body was not used to the lacking sugar levels in his blood. He felt sluggish and empty at the same time. L gave a quiet groan, moving his hands to rest on his knees as he laid his in typical crouch.

Light was not faring a lot better, but he was less affected by the lack of sugary goodness. What he wanted most was an ice cold glass of water, preferably with condensation running down the sides, and a shower straight afterward. Even though the two had not bathed in a fairly long time, neither smelled as bad as you might think. It was quite cool under all the rubble, and never got much more than warm in temperature.

"Light-kun-" L began, before being cut off.

"L, while we are down here, would you call me Light? Just Light." He was not sure where the strange request had come from, but it only seemed fair after the detective's earlier request.

L was quiet for a long while, and when Light turned to look at him, he was surprised to see L's onyx eyes were wide and staring. There was something strange about his gaze, there was some rare emotion showing there, but Light couldn't place it in the gloom.

"Light" Again, L stopped. He looked almost like he was having trouble saying whatever was on his mind. It was amusing and kind of – endearing? Light was very nearly horrified that he had just thought that. _Endearing? What the fuck?_

"Light, I-" Once more, L was cut off, but this time by Light reaching out and clasping his hand over the other's mouth.

"Shush for a while L, I thought…"

"Can you hear that?"

Light's question was not a stupid, obnoxious, or unhelpful question like ones of that phrasing usually are. It was a genuine question. There was no sound down there except for their breathing and occasional communication. If L could hear _anything_ he would know it was what Light was talking about.

L listened carefully, and sure enough heard one of the most enticing sounds ever, besides Light's voice. _I will have to think over what I just thought; it is quite a strange especially at a time such as this._

_Drip, plink, plonk._

"Is that, _water?"_ Light's raspy voice was quiet, but the relief was still plain in his voice.

The two of them quickly found the water source, a little, trickling stream falling through a gap in the rubble to land near the wall of their confine.

Both of the scrambled towards the water, all falsities and pretences cast aside in their desperation to sate their thirst. Light reached the water seconds before L, and stuck his head right under, catching the irregular drips with his tongue. He didn't even mind that he could taste the dirt of the rubble as the water trickled down the 'wall' he just needed the nourishment.

Now, L was not one to wait. L got what he wanted. And he wanted water. Now.

But at the same time, he did not want to starve Light of the sustenance they both so desperately needed. So he compromised.

L squeezed in next to Light, his back pressed uncomfortably against a misshapen chunk of concrete. He leaned over, and stuck his tongue out to catch some drips. As the two practically lapped at the water, throwing away all acts of civility in their desperation to drink, they both came across a peculiar sensation.

Light opened his eyes at the same time L did, and they gazed into each other's depths. As one, their eyes slowly turned to the wall, and as one, their eyes widened at what they saw.

Their tongues had found each other on the wall. They were now pressed together, pink on pink.

Both were speechless. Both hadn't fully comprehended what had happened – a sign of how much the supposedly insignificant moment had surprised them. But both were happy.

Ecstatic even.

Hopeful.

But even still, Light drew back, not getting very far due to the lack of space. L was having none of that. L got what he wanted.

And L wanted Light.

He followed Light as he drew back, moving his body so it was positioned just a slight bit higher than his. L could see Light was not overly pleased with this, but there was nothing he could do with the room he had.

L reached out, resting his hand on Light's cheek, then moving it back, pushing his fingers into Light's hair. He grasped his head, pulling him closer, still unsure of what he was doing, yet determined.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._

Light was not going to allow this man to hold sway of him. Surprising L as their faces grew closer and closer, he leaned forward and up, twisting his head just enough to fit with the shape of the detective's face. He pressed his lips to L's unprepared one's savouring the dominance and _taste._

L could not think. He did not know how to do this. But he could still calculate that this was what he wanted.

So L kissed Light back, their lips melding in a bittersweet fight for control. Bitter, because one suspected the other of murder. Sweet, because they weren't alone anymore.

Light's hands snaked around L's waist, slipping under the hem of his thin cotton shirt, pulling him into a warm hug as he abruptly cut of the kiss. He rested his head in the hollow of L's neck once more, their chests heaving in time, and drawing in deep breaths together. Neither was quite composed enough to look at each other, they needed some time to process what had just happened.

L was still unable to think with his usual razor sharp clarity. He was not used to such physical contact – he was far out of his comfort zone filled with solidarity and strawberries. Yet, he felt he enjoyed the unfamiliarity.

So instead of sitting unmoving as he was held, he wrapped his arms around Light, hands hanging low to the ground in a loose embrace. He could feel Light's warm breath on his neck – in the strangest way, the slowing breaths were comforting.

As the two sat there holding each other, L felt that he needed to do something, anything, to further the moment. He tilted his head upwards, softly pressing his pale lips to the strong line of Light's jawbone. Applying only the slightest pressure, he again dropped his head to Light's shoulder. The two stayed like that for a while longer, enjoying the peace of the moment. Absurd really, when they were buried under several tons of concrete.

As the light from the hole faded, they lost sight of each other. It sparked something inside them, a fire was lit amidst the darkness, and they were suddenly filled with burning energy. Neither of them wanted to feel lonely again – they craved each other, and their company.

Light's arms tightened around L, drawing him closer than he had ever thought he would be. His lips found L's again, and the pressure was exquisite. Again and again he pressed his lips to L's, and again and again L responded, sometimes biting his lips with too much pressure, but always kissing them to whisk away any trace of pain.

Light knew that this was ridiculous – they were trapped under a building for goodness sake! But right now, this was what he wanted, and he was fast becoming as selfish as L.

Impatient as always, L glided his hands down light's back, reaching the top of his trousers and slipping his hands inside. He pushed his hands in further, smiling against Light's skin as he traced the path down the middle of Light's rear with his fingers.

Light shivered uncontrollably, but felt better as he felt a hard pressure against his inner thigh. In answer, he too could feel himself growing hard. He made a strange little jerking motion as L's mischievous fingers found their way to Light's entrance, lightly circling the hole, teasing him.

His movement caused him to practically sit on the detectives lap, and he couldn't say that he minded the position at all. He moved his hands up to curl in the detectives hair, pulling roughly on it when he felt the tip of something barely penetrate him. He jerked, a tightening sensation coiling in the pit of his being at the hesitant motions of the detective.

As quickly as he could, he pulled the detective's face to his, cutting off a growing growl with a forceful kiss. Soundlessly, he whispered a single word against the detective's lips: _stop._

L looked up at Light, surprise evident on his face for the first time that he could remember.

Light struggled, mostly unsuccessfully, to bring his breathing back down to a normal level.

"_Haaa, _L, you know that it's not possible. There's no, room." His disappointment was plain in his voice, and L was sure that it would be open on his face – if he could see it.

"You're right Light-ku-. _Light"_

Light shuddered. The sound L made when he said his name like that…

They lay down once more, this time tightly locked in an embrace, legs entwined and arms encircling. They could feel each other's hardness pressing into the other, and they gave a little smile against each other's lips.

They were forced to wait for their 'problem' to go away on their own – a nearly inhumane method, but there really was nothing they could do about it. Tired and happy, the two fell asleep, even the insomniac himself.

There was even more cause for them to escape with their lives now – now they had each other.

**(A/N :D Are you happy? I'm happy :D In fact, I'm **_**really **_**happy. :D :D That scene was **so **difficult to write; it was so tempting to just let things progress. But that really is impossible with the space they have.**

**Please bear in mind that there really is hardly any room where they are at all. When they were sitting up, their heads would have been touching the ceiling, but I think that would have ruined the mood a little.**

**So, lemme know what you think about the citrus? :S It is my first attempt at writing something of the sort, so feedback is really appreciated.**

**xoxox**

**nazo no mekiyuu)**


End file.
